1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting strap structure, and more particularly to an adjusting strap structure for a pair of swim fins.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior arts of which the applicant is aware are disclosed as follows.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,424 to Field.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,134 to Bagnaia et al.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,644 to Roberts.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,385 to Matsuoka.
5. U.S. Pat. No. D332,516 to Middleton.
In the Field reference, it disclosed a flipper 10 includes a heel strap 50 provided with a loop tape 70 and having a static end 52 fixed to one side of the shoe portion 12, and a free end 60 provided with a hook tape 68. The free end 60 is threaded through a buckle 62 and folded back so that the hook tape 68 engages with the loop tape 70 to hold the free end 60 in place against the midpoint of the heel strap 50. However, a gap is formed between the hook tape 68 and the loop tape 70 due to existence of the buckle 62 so that the hook tape 68 cannot tightly engage with the loop tape 70, thereby decreasing the bonding effect between the loop tape 70 and the hook tape 68.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a adjusting strap structure in combination with one of a pair of swim fins, the one swim fin including a foot pocket having two side walls each defining a first hole and a second hole spaced from each other, and the adjusting strap structure comprising:
an elongated adjusting strap including two opposite sides and having two distal ends;
two first snapping members each mounted on each of the two distal ends of a first side of the adjusting strap; and
at least one second snapping member mounted on the first side of the adjusting strap and located between the two first snapping members for detachably engaging with the two first snapping members;
wherein, each of the two distal ends of the adjusting strap extends through a respective side wall of the foot pocket, and each of the two first snapping members are detachably engaged with the at least one second snapping member; and
wherein, each of the two distal ends of the adjusting strap in turn passes through the foot pocket into the second hole to extend outward from the second hole, and then passes through the first hole into the foot pocket to extend outward from the foot pocket.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, the adjusting strap structure comprises a second snapping member mounted on a mediate portion of the first side of the adjusting strap and located between the two first snapping members.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, the adjusting strap structure comprises two second snapping members each mounted on the first side of the adjusting strap and located adjacent to a respective first snapping member.